


[TTS Podfic] Not an Invalid

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [Podfic/TTS Podfics] The Things They Are Not [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, text to speech podfic, tts podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: John felt ridiculous, useless as a defender. Would he be relegated to sitting in the flat while Sherlock chased about all of London? What need would the man have for him then?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [Podfic/TTS Podfics] The Things They Are Not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645990
Kudos: 2





	[TTS Podfic] Not an Invalid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not an Invalid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732778) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e464gar9xcx2sg6/not_an_invalid.mp3/file). 10.63MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
